To Death Do Us Part
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Dante has a mission he was called to Silent Hill but he had a nasty past that only his Brother Vergil knows about. Dante has accpeted his past but is that enough? He finds himself lost within his own Hell


-1Chapter 1

_I ran away from the hospital. The hospital…that place scared me. I did something so bad…I don't know why I even did it. I remember my brother's face when he saw me kill her. The woman…the woman who tried to save me from my inner demon. My love…..why…why… I remember her last breath. Her last words…._

"_No matter what happens I forgive you" _

_Three years has past since the day of the murder of my love. _

I laid on the couch of my shop. It seem to be more dark and gothic so has my personally. I barely say a word to anyone anymore. Not to my clients or to my friends or even my brother. My brother was there watching me kill her…he was in shock.. He never thought I would kill a friend let alone the girl I treasure most.

The phone rang, the ring like a old fashion phone from the 1900s. I didn't want to answer it. I wasn't in the mood for a job at the moment. I saw my brother walked in and pick it up speaking into the phone.

"Devil May Cry" he said slowly and with grace. Vergil listened to the client state a case. Vergil nodded "Okay he will take the mission." Vergil said hanging up. He turned and glanced at me tossing a paper to me. "Here …go there they want to meet you." Vergil said.

I looked at the paper and read what it stated. " Silent Hill? " I asked. " isn't that a welcoming name for a town." I added. Vergil rolled his eyes and sighed. 'You will take the mission…it will do you good" he said.

" Fine whatever mom I'll take the damn mission" I said. " Leave in the morning" Vergil said walking out of the room. I sighed and glanced at the address on the paper. "I wonder what this person wants" I asked myself.

I closed my eyes and drifted off in a much needed slumber. I started to remember the night at the hospital. The night where I murdered her…Lucia…I'm so sorry… I was weak. I allowed that damn demon control me. My emotions…made me so angry at you. You did nothing wrong, you tried to help me…but I was blinded by rage…I took it out on you.

_I watched Lucia sleep on the hospital bed. I had thrown her out of the Devil May Cry. It was the middle of winter…and she wasn't used to the weather because she lived on a tropical island where is was warm all year round. _

_She looked so beautiful when she slept. I stroked her cheek softly. Her tan brown skin was so cold. I thought she was dead. I saw her open her bright jade green eyes. They were filled with light and confusion. "Dante…..what happened?" she asked. I blinked and sighed. "I'm sorry…I didn't know what I was thinking Lucia. You can come back home. You where out in the cold and you fainted. Luckily Vergil found you and brought you here" I told her. _

_She gave me her warm smile. I felt my heart ach it was breaking as she smiled at me. I can't control it anymore this rage inside me" I said. She looked at me sadly and touched my cheek. "I will help you" her voice calm and warm. _

_I laid my head on her lap and wept. I felt her hand stroked my head softly. "Don't worry what ever happens I will forgive you" she said. I felt my head hurt and a voice controlling my body. _

_I violently grabbed her neck.. I tighten my grip around her neck. She struggled and cried. "Dan-! …Le-….plea.." she struggled to say. I felt a pleasure to listening to her cries of pain. I drug my nails into her skin and her spine. I heard her try to breathe. It sound she was drowning in water. _

_Soon her trashing body stop and laid motionless. Her chest stop moving up and down. Her eyes open and lifeless. I let her go and backed away. I felt fear and pain I backed up tripping over my feet falling against the wall. My eyes were widen and I realized what I had done. _

_"Dante! " I heard a voice at the door. It was Vergil who ran over to Lucia first trying to save her. When he saw she was dead she sighed and looked at me. " You….What have you done!?" _

_I was in a shock. I just stared at Lucia. "I don't know what happened! I don't know!" I broke down on to the floor. I wept again. Vergil sighed and helped me up " come on lets go" he said helping me to the shop… _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up quickly glancing around. The sun peeked through the window shining on my skin. I got up and yawned. I glanced around and found the paper with the address of the house in Silent Hill.

"Ready to go Dante?" asked a female voice. I glanced at the door. Trish and Lady with there weapons ready stood there staring at me. I grabbed my hand guns Ebony and Ivory.

I walked to the wall and took Alastor off the wall. "Come on lets get this over with" I said. I followed the girls out. I let out another sigh. So it looks like I'll be going to West Virginia…to a town of Silent Hill.


End file.
